


The morning

by Ohgress



Series: The not too shabby motel room series [2]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, so much fluff you're gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after sex, or morning-after sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning

The sun was shining through the window and the beige curtains gave the room a yellow hue. Cassie slowly woke up to the feeling of a hand on her hip and a warm body against her back. Cole... She put her right hand on his and casually caressed his fingers before lacing them together. Cole responded by moving closer and snuggling his face into her neck. She could feel him smiling, and she could also feel something poking her ass.

"Again?" She whispered a bit hoarsly, morning breath and all. Cole chuckled and hummed and moved his arm around her torso and hugged her tightly. "Oh eager are we?" Cassie teased, remembering Cole's line from last night when she made a complete fool of herself in the bathtub.

Oh God, last night... She had never been that forward and bold. Well, maybe in med school but that wasn't so strange when being in college. She had once made out with an intern in a storage room at the university hospital, had practically climbed him like a tree, but a week after she found out he was an asshole. Cole was so not an asshole. He had been so cute when she'd given him the condom and he had studied it closely like it was magic. She had giggled at him. And then he had said he actually remembered seeing one in his pre-teens and he had asked Ramse what is was and Ramse had cleared his throat and told him not to touch it because maybe it had been used. By hearing this Cassie had exclaimed "Wait what, you had condoms in 2020's? They must have been past the expiration date". Cole had looked at her bewildered and she had explained that condoms weren't safe when the rubber got dry and old, and Cole had just shrugged and said "There was a plague. I don't think people cared". 

Then Cole had looked at her curiously as she sat unashamed in her naked form opposite him on the bed, and that look alone had made her wet again. The next thing she remembered was that he had been on her like a feral animal, kissing her and stroking her and then he'd been inside her and it had felt amazing. She had forgotten all about the condom during the onslaught of feelings but apparently Cole had figured out how to use it all on his own. Well, she was glad he had. It was like she had never done anything else but made love with Cole. It had felt so right. She had been right. It was better to be friends AND lovers. Maybe knowing you were about to die did that to you. And it hadn't been awkward afterwards. They had just cuddled and shared slow and languid kisses and looked into each others eyes like saps, but they were still friends. They were just more too.

She turned around to be face to face with Cole. He looked really sleepy and really adorable in all that scruff and hair around his face. He was looking at her through hooded eyes.

"What?" he said when he saw her looking at him. "Do I smell bad or something?"

Cassie sniffed at him. "No, I think you smell nice. You still smell citrus-y". He actually did. Decent bathoil they have here, she thought.

"So do you", Cole mumbled and moved the arm he was lying on so Cassie could rest her head on it instead.

"Great bath", Cassie giggled. She was just so damn happy.

"Best bath I've ever had, not that I've have that many. Most of them were cold", Cole joked, smiling at her.

Cassie smiled back into Cole's chest. She had never seen him this relaxed before, and it seemed like it made him more talkative. She ran her fingers through his chest hair. Cole shivered.

"Hey you", he said and Cassie looked up at him. "Do you have any more of those magic rubbers?" Cassie snorted and Cole chuckled again while stroking her back gently. His touch was so soothing.

"Maybe..." She debated within himself if she was going to make him beg for it or not. Yes, she would, teasing Cole was so much fun. So she closed her eyes and pretended to fall back asleep, which she really wasn't because her body was on fire again just thinking about what may come next.

"So..." he continued to caress her with his fingers brushing lightly up and down her side. "Or are you too tired?" he suddenly asked. Cassie guessed he had seen now that she had closed her eyes. She couldn't help smiling again. Who was this extremely caring man? Were all men like this in the future? Violent one minute and so sweet the next. She sighed. She gave up. She couldn't resist him. Cassie opened her eyes again and found Cole staring at her in that amazed manner of his. Damn... she was in big trouble. This was going to be very hard.

"No, I'm not too tired" she said fondly smiling to him and licked her lips. Cole got the signal and kissed her. His lips were so soft and exploring this morning, last night they had been hungry. "If I die right here and now it would be totally okay", Cassie thought while Cole moved to be on top of her. She welcomed him between her legs and hooked them around his hips to feel him even closer. Cole rolled his hips against her and Cassie hoped she really did have another condom. There was no time like the present. Then a crazy thought hit her.

"Cole... you're not... gonna splinter now, are you?" she said between their kisses and moans. Cole stopped moving and looked like he was trying to feel any signs.

"No, they said three days, it's only been two, right?" Cassie nodded and brought her lips up to his again. Good, they had time.

Maybe that was why Cole's stomach suddenly decided to wake up because just as things were getting really good, a loud growl was heard between their bodies.

Cole stopped kissing her clavicle and said into the mattress "Sorry, that was me." Cassie laughed. He was always so hungry, and right now apparently his body was more hungry for food than sex.

"You are really cute when you're hungry, you know that?" Cassie said smiling at him because he was. He looked ashamed and flushed at the same time. "Hey, I'm really enjoying this but as your doctor I know that your performance rate will increase if we get some food into that insatiable stomach of yours." Cole snorted. "Not funny", he said. "Yes it is", Cassie continued. "Besides, I'm a bit hungry too so get off me and give me that room service menue." Cole moved so that he hovered above her and he just looked at her, smiling. Cassie saw so much fondness in his eyes it made her heart ache. "Okay, fine", he said with a half a smile, kissed her and then got off the bed in the hunt for food.

Cassie stretched her body and watched Cole's naked behind sneak into the bathroom. She smiled to herself and thought she better have that extra condom.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole the beginning of this from Chuck 2.21. Raise your hands if you recognized the scene.
> 
> And Cole's stomach is kind of the master of this relationship...


End file.
